Gyptian Girl
by GoldenSparrow
Summary: This is a story about Billy Costa and his love, Aurora Luna. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! A new story! Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own his dark materials, golden compass, or any character except for Aurora Luna.

* * *

The name's Aurora Luna. But you can call me Luna. I was raised as a Gyptian but in reality, I en't one. A Gyptian I mean. As far as I know, I could be anything. Maybe Corean or I could be a witch. Who knows? I was dropped off in the Costa's boat when I was a wee little baby. Whoever left me just put me there in the middle of the night on a full moon at New Year's Eve. So, when we celebrate my birthday, it's also on New Year's. And anyway, the Costas would never ever tell me, but there was a prophecy written about me.

daughter of the moon  
with hair like ivory and eyes like emeralds  
will help those alive, yet dead  
with her great power of the moon, sun, the stars, and the unknown  
will have the power to walk between the worlds  
unafraid and unfrightened  
but without her true love by her side  
she will cease to exist  
and disappear

The Prophecy was rubbish though. Sure I have hair like ivory and eyes like emeralds but I have no power. At least, not any that I ever knew about. All prophecies are rubbish. Except for the one about Lyra Belacqua, who has become one of my best friends when we stop at Oxford. I fear that she has become slightly depressed because she is cannot see her true love, Will, for he lives in another world, separate from ours. Today we are going to Oxford. We'll arrive by the time the sun is highest in the sky. At noon. I can't wait to see her.

* * *

Later this Morning...

"Luna wake up," Ma Costa whispered in my ear. "Augh," I groaned and turned around. "Don't make me send Billy down here," She threatened. How dare she threaten me using..a-a boy?! She wouldn't dare...or would she? I hope not. Ma Costa walked swiftly across the room and up to the deck. I heard her faintly yell Billy but I was too tired to do anything. I was already dozing off when he came down to my tiny room below deck.

"Luna," Billy whispered in my ear. I didn't wake enough to realize what he was doing. Then, just when I was to tell him to go away, he kissed me hard. On the lips. I woke up enough to push him away. I hissed, "What was that for?" He looked a little hurt and confused. "That was my first kiss you idiot," I said in a calm voice. Okay, slightly hysterical. He soon recovered to his oversized egotistical self and smirked. "What?" I said, suddenly confused. He walked across the room and I kept backing away. Boom. My back hit the wall and still, he came closer and closer. There was no space between us now. Then, he gently and ever so softly, kissed me on the mouth. Our lips just barely touched and my legs just wouldn't, couldn't work. And suddenly, he stopped as if he just realized what he was doing. He backed away. I wished he didn't back away. He must have noticed the look of longing on my face, because he smiled self-satisified and said, "Miss me already?" And left. I cursed myself in my head that he was just playing with my feelings and that he was a jerk. But I knew that wasn't really true. Why would he kiss me if he didn't have any feelings for me? Especially since that was his first kiss too. Also, I knew that underneath, way way deep down, he wasn't at all a jerk. Not at all. Maybe the tiniest bit of an ego though. But seriously, he wasn't really a jerk.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Won't you like to review? Share your thoughts on this chapter!

-hAPpiLYev3rAft3R


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Next Chapter! Woohoo!

Also, this chapter is done in Billy's POV. So if you don't read this, don't tell me I didn't tell you readers because it's your fault that you don't read the A/Ns. Oh yeah, and Luna, Billy,

disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, or anything related to his dark materials. Except Aurora Luna.

* * *

Chapter 2: Oxford

I walked slowly up the steep stairs of the ship. Why did I do that anyway? I mean, kiss her? Now things will be awkward. And if it was a normal awkward as in her being mad at me, it won't be. It'll be the kind that our friendship will never be the same awkward. I can imagine things already. Her blushing everytime she sees me, ignoring me, until she finally forgives me for what I've done. "Augh!" I said while punching the wall.

I miss my daemon, Stelyia. They cut her away during my stay at Bolvangar. It's a miracle that I'm alive. After all, all the others, including Tony Makarios, died after intercision. I miss Stelyia's warmth. Her soft fur against my skin. My beautiful daemon. Gone. All because of that hateful Coulter woman and her disgusting humans with their bland personalities.

My fist clenched at the thought of that awful Mrs. Coulter for making up a way to cut kids' daemons away. It was cruel, and the Magesterium did it all because they were afraid. Afraid of heretics like Lord Asriel, and Dr. Grumman. Scared, that they would create a rebellion and overthrow the Authority. And then, the Magesterium would have no power. So they decided to cut away the daemons from little kids that haven't reached puberty so they would be bland and obedient. A piece of their soul missing. And they became someone who was half-alive, and someone who was half-dead. I was one of those kids.

"Billy!" Ma Costa shouted,"Luna's going to visit Lyra. You going?" Ever since I was taken to Bolvangar, Ma Costa won't let Luna or me go anywhere without at least one other person. I knew that if I didn't go, Luna couldn't go. "Yeah! Be up there in a second!" I yelled back at her. I opened the door to reveal a bright blue sky with nice, cooling breezes. It was a nice winter day, for winter. "Ready to go?" I asked Luna. She merely mumbled without looking at my face, "Yeah, sure." I looked at her face with was bright red, and poked her in the cheek. She slapped my hand away and I laughed. She stared at me as if seeing my for the first time, then grabbed my hand and yelled, "Let's go!" We ran down the streets of Oxford, stopping at Jordan College, where Lyra spent her free time.

The porter at Jordan College was waiting for them at the gate. "Ms. Lyra is at the Botanic Gardens, Ms. Luna," the elderly porter said politely. "Call me Luna," Luna said grandly, "No need for formalities as you are my elder. Thank you for telling me." The elderly porter smiled as he wasn't used to kindness, especially displayed by children and adults alike. Adults, for moving slowly. Children, for they were in a rush and had no time for formalities.

Luna's POV

It broke my heart to see him smile at this one bit of kindness. The kindly old porter was Roger's father, Mr. Parslow. Mr. Parslow was like a father to me. A nice old man who has seen the harshness of the world, and had his son taken away by the Gobblers and had to suffer the tragedy of his death alone, without any family. 'Kind of like me.' Luna thought. Her daemon, Verabales, was in the form of a cat and was on her shoulder purring. Billy was silent as they trudged to the Botanic Garden. I saw Pantalaimon before I saw Lyra. Pan was lovely in his permanent pine-marten form. His red silky hair looked ever so soft and touchable. But I daren't touch because of the taboo. It was against the taboo to touch another's daemon with your hands. The only person who can touch the daemon is the daemon's human. Lyra was softly humming, staring into space with her legs swinging. Pan ran to Lyra and said, "You have visitors." Lyra looked surprised and turned. "Oh, hi Luna and Billy," she said distractedly as she saw goose that reminded her of Serafina Pekkala's daemon. "Hello," I said to her. She seemed slightly distracted. I saw a shadow behind me and turned. I uttered a soft scream.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

-hAPpiLYev3rAft3R


End file.
